<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>the dragon god's whore by nsfwena (enamuko)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28793388">the dragon god's whore</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/enamuko/pseuds/nsfwena'>nsfwena (enamuko)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Ena's Smut Sprint Claims [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, But nothing too freaky, Deepthroating, Duma and Aidan get up to some rough stuff, Duma has Feelings and doesn't know how to deal with that, Exhibitionism, M/M, Non-Human Genitalia, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Sex, Rimming, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Scratching, Unresolved Romantic Tension, aidan: sup, duma: whore (affectionate)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:41:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,832</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28793388</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/enamuko/pseuds/nsfwena</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>On the whole, Duma was not sure what to think of this strange land of Askr in which he found himself. But the summoner Aidan? He has many thoughts about this young man-- against his better judgement. And Aidan, never one to let a dangerous man slip through his fingers, is quick to tame him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Duma/Summoner | Eclat | Kiran</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Ena's Smut Sprint Claims [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1214673</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>the dragon god's whore</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>We've already met Aidan during some of Nadia's adventures, but here's his first adventure of his very own!</p><p>I actually probably chose a bad place to start because a lot of the premise of this is about Aidan being a total slut for villains/villain-adjacent men, but I tried to slip some hints in at the end about some fellas we might see him with in the future ;)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>On the whole, Duma was not sure what to think of this strange land of Askr in which he found himself.</p><p>On the one hand, the place was ‘blessed’ with abundance, something Duma knew made humans grow weak and complacent.</p><p>On the other, this… <em>Order of Heroes</em> was filled to the brim with powerful warriors, hailing from many different lands, who had been tempered into one army despite seemingly insurmountable differences.</p><p>And though Duma admired the strength of many of those warriors on their own, it was the three individuals who had drawn them together into one formidable whole who intrigued him the most.</p><p>The Order of Heroes called them <em>summoners</em>, and Duma knew well why that was so; he had seen it himself, the power they possessed to draw people from other worlds with their strange weapons. But what intrigued him far more than their strange magic was the ability they seemingly possessed to get any person they summoned, no matter their motivations or personalities or even the complicated and violent histories many of them had with one another.</p><p>It was something beyond his ken to explain— and he had fallen to it just as readily as any other.</p><p> </p><p>The Order of Heroes was divided into roughly three segments, each headed by one of the summoners and a member of the Askran forces. So far as he could tell, there was no rhyme or reason to how the members of the army were divided up— all three seemed to have a wealth of different warriors of different specialties. When the summoners summoned a new Hero to Askr, they were simply told they belonged to one of those three armies and were given accommodations befitting that assignment.</p><p>Duma found himself in the army of the summoner Aidan, aided by Prince Alfonse of Askr. At first, he had questioned the logic of one as powerful as him following the orders of one as physically weak and fragile as Aidan— a young man who hardly reached his chest in height, who was built as though he had never had a proper meal in his life, and who only ever watched training sessions from the sidelines.</p><p>Now, he had been with the Order of Heroes for several months, and he had seen that what Aidan and his siblings alike lacked in physical strength, they made up for in their skill as both leaders and tacticians. He had seen small groups of soldiers, groups small enough to be counted on one’s fingers, dispatch huge enemy forces while hardly breaking a sweat, simply by taking advantage of their natural skills and the terrain in a way that would have made most hardened war tacticians cry. Their knowledge of the battlefield and of the soldiers they commanded was unmatched— and they inspired a level of loyalty, even in the most treacherous of soldiers, that most leaders would have traded their kingdoms for.</p><p>At first, he had tried to resist falling into such a trap. But…</p><p>“Ah, if it isn’t my favourite Divine Dragon.”</p><p>“As an exile, I doubt it would please the others to hear you call me that.”</p><p>Aidan grinned up at him, resting his round cheek against the palm of his hand.</p><p>When he had first been summoned to Askr, Duma had avoided the summoner’s clear attempts to capture his attention; fighting alongside the Order of Heroes offered him plenty of opportunities to witness strong humans in action, but he had nothing to gain from Aidan’s clear attempts at personal connection.</p><p>But like all of the soldiers in Aidan’s army— many of them clearly not the sort to put much stock in ‘making friends’— he was broken down by the combination of Aidan’s persistence and his own curiosity.</p><p>“Eh, I’m not worried.” Aidan waved his hand. “That’s for Nadia and Tucker to deal with. Besides, it’s just the truth. If people are angry at the truth, that’s a personal problem.”</p><p>Duma turned his attention back to the training grounds, where it was Aidan’s attachment’s turn. Normally he would be down there among the others, but today…</p><p>“You have many dangerous people under your command. Saying you do not care about angering them seems… <em>Unwise</em>.”</p><p>Aidan shrugged, which was exactly the response Duma had expected.</p><p>There were many things Aidan excelled at; caring about his own safety and wellbeing was certainly not among them.</p><p>Once Duma might have called it a clear example of human foolishness, believing themselves invincible when they were so clearly weak and helpless without the guidance and strict discipline of a stronger being… But now he saw it almost as a <em>strength</em> of sorts, albeit still one born out of foolishness.</p><p>A person could not bring together so many disparate and frankly <em>dark</em> souls, many of them morally vacant or emotionally unhinged, without <em>some</em> casual disregard for their own safety. And yet… the Order of Heroes was stronger because of that.</p><p>“Besides.” Aidan continued as though he had actually <em>said </em>something. “If someone decides to go crazy and kill me over a difference of opinion, I have a big strong dragon man like you to protect me, right?”</p><p>Duma did not respond, and the way Aidan laughed as though he had just told a hilarious joke, he had not <em>expected</em> a response.</p><p>“Why don’t we get out of here, then?” Aidan reached over and grasped his cape like a child might grasp at their mother’s skirts, looking up at him with wide eyes— but there was no innocence there, only a mischievous glint.</p><p>When Aidan left, Duma followed.</p><p> </p><p>“Ah… Ah!”</p><p>Duma sighed at the feeling of nails digging into his back— too soft to break the skin, but he could feel how desperately they grasped at him, like they were trying to hold him down.</p><p>His hands tightened around Aidan’s midsection, his thumbs practically able to touch over his navel as he dragged him along his cock, using the summoner as his own personal cocksleeve.</p><p>“More… Harder…!”</p><p>Duma chuckled. “You can hardly breathe and yet you make such demands? What a needy thing you are…”</p><p>It went against everything he believed to simply <em>give </em>a human something they asked of him without forcing them to <em>earn </em>it… But he supposed the fact that Aidan was even able to <em>make</em> such demands when on each thrust his cock bulged his stomach <em>obscenely</em> was earning it, in a way.</p><p>With one hand still on Aidan’s waist, his thumb digging into the crook of his hipbone hard enough to leave a bruise, Duma gripped the headboard of his bed to give himself the leverage he needed to truly pound into the fragile being beneath him.</p><p>His size and strength should have been too much for any mere human to bear; he should have been crying and begging him to stop. But instead Aidan’s eyes were rolled back and hazy with pleasure, his breath coming in desperate pants and whines as his nails scrabbled against his back.</p><p>“Satisfied… Yet?”</p><p>Aidan merely whined in response, the sound so <em>animalistic </em>that it was clear he had lost himself entirely to pleasure; the begging had been replaced by noises no human in their right mind should have been able to make.</p><p>Aidan was a talented tactician, to be sure; but his true talents lay in the positively <em>obscene</em> things he could do with his body.</p><p>(Was this how he had managed to entice so many vile men to be loyal to him? The thought passed through Duma like a flash, and in response the growl that tore up through his throat, predatory and possessive, was just as animal as the pitiful demanding whines Aidan was making beneath him.)</p><p>“Please… More…” Aidan gasped, arching his back so perfectly he could have been sculpted by a master. “Inside…”</p><p>His stamina should have outlasted the wanton creature beneath him, but whether it was the hot tightness of Aidan’s body, the way he clenched around him with the skill of a well-practised whore, or simply the positively <em>hungry</em> look on his face as he begged for his cum—</p><p>Duma gave a few thrusts so harsh he was sure Aidan’s ass would be bruised for days to come, and flooded him with hot seed, painting the walls of his innards white.</p><p>The feeling of being <em>bred</em> must have been just enough to push Aidan over the edge as well, because he cried out pitifully, and when Duma looked down his chest and stomach were painted with his own spend.</p><p>Aidan whined like a wounded animal when Duma pulled out. Cum gushed out of his gaping hole, and Duma fingered it back inside, making Aidan squirm and pant from overstimulation.</p><p>His other hand came to rest on the bulge in Aidan’s stomach that was left from just how much of his seed he had filled him with. If he had the proper parts, Duma had no doubt that he would be even <em>more</em> round by now, considering how often the little minx begged for him to cum inside of him…</p><p>“I have given you what you so desperately need, summoner.” Duma leaned in to speak directly into Aidan’s ear, prompting a shiver from him that turned into a full-bodied and uncontrollable shudder as he crooked his fingers upwards to massage that little bundle of nerves inside of him. “What do you say?”</p><p>“Th-thaaaank you… Ah!”</p><p>Duma withdrew his fingers, pleased to see that <em>this</em> time Aidan clenched to keep his cum inside.</p><p>Aidan sighed, his entire body going lax as his eyes slid shut, and seeing him looking so peaceful and debauched—</p><p>Well. Perhaps humans and their hedonistic ways could be forgiven from time to time… So long as they <em>earned</em> it first.</p><p> </p><p>He had truly tried to resist Aidan’s seduction at first. In fact, that he would even attempt such a thing had angered him; what human would dare to think himself worthy of the attention of a god such as himself?</p><p>He had grown even angrier when he saw that the young man’s attentions were not wholly his own; he would bat his eyes and use his body to tempt nearly any man that walked past, so long as they were ‘dangerous’ enough, in the parlance of Aidan’s own twin sister.</p><p>Who was this pathetic, weak man, to treat a god like himself as nothing more than a piece of meat to ogle at and covet? More than once he even considered killing the summoner for his insolence, though he did not allow his anger to overtake him; even he alone could not stand up to the entire force of the Askran army and the Order of Heroes, and if any harm were to come to one of the summoners the culprit would surely be struck down.</p><p>But where he would expect someone like Aidan, someone who’s hedonistic ways were enough to make him throw himself at any passing man who would threaten him physical harm, to lose interest quickly if his attentions were ignored… Aidan had remained persistent.</p><p>More than that, he had begun to surprise Duma in a way he had not come to expect from humanity in a long time. Yes, he was clearly depraved and too focused on the pleasures of the flesh— not to mention cocky and overconfident to the point that Duma could only see his downfall at the hands of hubris— but he had a keen tactical mind and leadership skills that quickly made Duma rethink his first assessment of him.</p><p>That, and the fact that Aidan clearly felt no fear.</p><p>It became quickly apparent that he did not consider himself invincible; he was quite cautious on the battlefield with both the lives of others and his own, on the few occasions when he ventured near the front lines. He also clearly knew his own limits, as he would talk at length about his physical inequity when some of the more boisterous soldiers invited him to train with them.</p><p>And yet, despite knowing his own limits and understanding his own mortality, Aidan showed no signs of fear; whether it was in the midst of a hectic battle, or while being menaced by some new recruit to the Order of Heroes who was a well-known scoundrel in their own world, he never batted an eye— a complete counter to his nervous twin. Even when Duma himself had told him to leave him be outside of battle or he would tear his flesh from his bones, he had simply laughed and asked,</p><p>“Is that a threat or a promise?”</p><p>Duma thought he understood the nature of humans all too well— it had been the reason he and Mila so fundamentally disagreed on the rulership of Valentia, after all.</p><p>And yet, for so long, Aidan had eluded him…</p><p> </p><p>“Hm. You are the only one who has ever touched me on a whim…”</p><p>Aidan laughed as his hands roamed across Duma’s bare chest, fingers tracing strange patterns Duma did not even attempt to decipher. Eventually his lips joined, kissing up the column of his throat until he reached the curve of his jaw.</p><p>“Mm. Should I be honoured?”</p><p>Aidan sat up and casually threw one leg over Duma’s stomach, straddling him as his kisses turned to sucking and biting, leaving marks as he went.</p><p>Duma’s hands came to his waist, his thumbs digging into the soft flesh just beneath his ribs, leaving yet more bruises. It was rare for Aidan to leave their encounters without his body being riddled with bruises and bitemarks and any manner of markings…</p><p>Once, it had been common for Aidan’s body to be covered in strange markings from all <em>sorts</em> of men. Now, though Duma had no illusions that he was the only one taking his pleasure from Aidan, it pleased him to see that no other tried to mark their territory on his perfect porcelain skin.</p><p>No matter how intimidating or ruthless those other men were, they were still mere humans. And how could mere humans hope to compare themselves to a god?</p><p>“I have killed men for less,” Duma said as he tilted his head to give Aidan better access to his throat.</p><p>For him to bare his throat so readily to someone, even a human, was no small task— but he supposed that was what drew him so completely to this small, fragile, hedonistic being, someone who he would otherwise consider less than dirt. He knew he had absolutely nothing to fear from him— and many things to gain.</p><p>“Well then.” Aidan licked across a particularly noteworthy bruise he had been working into the most visible part of his throat. “I should make the most of the opportunity.”</p><p>Even when he was squirming gracelessly down Duma’s body, leaving trails of kisses and bites as he went, there was something enticing about him; something about the unruly mop of curly black hair that he peered up at him through with big blue eyes, the smattering of beauty marks across his shoulders, the way his flush did not stay on his face but spread down the length of his body… </p><p>And, of course, that smug little smirk as he reached his destination, running his finger tantalizingly along Duma’s cloacal slit.</p><p>Duma reached down to run his fingers through those curls as Aidan coaxed his cock from his slit with ease of practice, knowing exactly what his most sensitive spots were. Duma exhaled harshly through his nose, trying and failing not to betray just how worked up the human between his legs could get him so quickly…</p><p>It was blasphemous, of course, but there was a part of him that thought <em>if this is what Mila sees in humanity, perhaps I could understand her desire to spoil them all to the point of weakness</em>.</p><p>“I can almost get behind all your talk about being so much better than us pathetic humans when I see this monster…”</p><p>Duma tightened his grip on Aidan’s hair, glaring down at the human for his comment, but Aidan simply moaned and tilted his head into his grip. Judging by the smug smile on his face, Duma had played straight into his hands— as he always did.</p><p>“Get on with it, you tease, before I lose my patience.”</p><p>His threats rung hollow. It was a funny thing to say, or even to think. He was not a god well known for being merciful; even those he favoured could lose that favour in an instance if they showed a sign of weakness, or if they displeased him.</p><p>And yet, no matter how often Aidan’s behaviour agitated him, or how often he saw him making a fool of himself in the way humans so often delighted in, the thought of inflicting violence on him never crossed Duma’s mind.</p><p>He was no monster, of course— no matter what some may say— so it was not only that which surprised him, but also the sheer anger he felt whenever he thought of <em>anyone</em> bringing harm to Aidan.</p><p>It had not been so long ago that he had only stopped himself from inflicting violence on him because of the thought that the other members of the Order of Heroes would rise up, unified, against him. Funny how things could change so quickly, and so completely.</p><p>Truly, there would be no need for any army to rise up if someone were to harm Aidan now— Duma would vanquish them all single handedly.</p><p>His head fell back with a sigh of pleasure as Aidan licked a hot stripe up the length of his now fully exposed cock, stopping to lathe his tongue across each ridge and vein.</p><p>Though he had never given it much thought, as the pleasures of the flesh had never enticed him overmuch, Aidan's words rang true in that regard; his ridged, spined cock, as thick around as Aidan's forearm, was something that no mere human could hope to compare to.</p><p>(It was almost certainly why he had so quickly gained, and so long kept, the rather fickle summoner's favour… But such a thought upset him for reasons he could not quite explain, and so he quickly banished it.)</p><p>Aidan was not one to be distracted quite so easily; he was more than happy to throw himself completely into the task at hand. He kissed his way up the length of his cock until he reached the tip. </p><p>He took the tapered head into his mouth without hesitation, running his tongue all around, his hands moving along the length that his mouth did not reach. Even taking it into his throat he could only fit half before even his willpower could not overcome the protests of his body…</p><p>Still, it was always a commendable effort, particularly for a human. Though their bodies were not truly compatible, Aidan did not allow that to stop him; in fact, it hardly even gave him pause.</p><p>His throat bulged obscenely as he took as much of Duma into it as he could, bobbing his head with the efficiency of a practiced whore, but the way he was moaning and rubbing his hard cock against Duma's shin showed exactly how much he was enjoying himself… </p><p>The thought of just how many men he must have pleasured to hone his skill so finely before he had even <em>met</em> Duma flashed through his mind, and before he could regain control of himself, the hand in Aidan’s hair tightened as he forced his head down.</p><p>Aidan gagged as his massive cock was forced further into his throat than he could handle. Duma saw tears well up in his eyes as he used his grip on his hair to push him as far down on his cock as he could manage, then pull him up and down, using his mouth for his own pleasure.</p><p>It was only when Aidan’s eyes started to roll back in his head that Duma relinquished his grip, allowing the summoner to pull off and gasp for air, sputtering and choking.</p><p>“Was that too much for you? Perhaps you should reconsider your cocky attitude, whelp.”</p><p>Aidan laughed, but the sound was throaty and harsh, thanks presumably to the abuse Duma had just put his throat through— but the laughter was good and genuine, even as he winced and swallowed hard, then reached up to wipe tears from his eyes.</p><p>Duma had known full well that Aidan’s throat could not handle the full length of his cock, and yet he had forced him into it. If he had any good sense, he would have learned his lesson and not continued their tryst.</p><p>And yet, Aidan simply lay his head on Duma’s thigh as he allowed him a moment to recover, smiling almost dopily at him as he leisurely stroked his cock.</p><p>He looked as though he was <em>enjoying</em> himself.</p><p>Duma’s hand went back to Aidan’s head, and the summoner whined, his smile dropping into a pathetic looking pout. Was he begging him not to force him back onto his cock? Or simply simpering at him in some pathetic attempt to garner sympathy?</p><p>The surprise was evident on Aidan’s face when, instead of grabbing his hair once more, Duma simply smoothed it out— petting him, the way a master might pet a faithful hound who had done as it was told.</p><p>Much <em>like</em> a faithful hound, Aidan whined in the back of his throat and nuzzled into his hand, seeking further touch— and, perish the thought, but perhaps Duma was going <em>soft</em> because he gave it to him, carding his fingers through Aidan’s curls to gently scratch at his scalp.</p><p>“If you are truly so desperate for such simple rewards, then perhaps you should go back to work,” Duma growled, his fingers now once again tightening in Aidan’s hair— not pulling or dragging, simply allowing his words and Aidan’s own desperation to please and be praised and rewarded for it encourage him onwards.</p><p>And Aidan certainly did not disappoint; he swallowed Duma’s cock with the desperation of a starving man, gagging <em>himself</em> as he tried to take him as deep as he possibly could without Duma having to force him to do so, humming and drooling all over him like a desperate whore.</p><p>When Duma’s peak struck him, suddenly and forcefully, he held Aidan’s head down so his throat was flooded with his seed. Aidan accepted it beautifully, not even choking— he swallowed it all as though it was the most delicious gift he had ever received.</p><p>When he pulled off with a <em>pop</em> and licked his lips, Duma once again stroked his head.</p><p>He deserved the reward, after all. However small it might be.</p><p> </p><p>Duma on the whole did not think highly of humans. That much was likely obvious to everyone. Not all humans deserved his ire— his Rigelians were a strong, dedicated people under his careful guidance and watchful eye— but the majority of them failed to live up to his expectations. They were soft, weak things, predisposed to holding their hands out and expecting their gods to give them everything they had never earned simply because they felt it was <em>owed</em> to them.</p><p>Aidan was a strange human, by all of Duma’s understanding. He was small and frail, compared to the stout warriors that made up most of the Askran army— even many of the fragile mages were more capable than him, and when asked, Aidan simply responded that combat and physical labour were not commonplace in the world he came from.</p><p>But Duma was not so small-minded to believe that physical strength was the only kind that mattered. Certainly it was the kind he most favoured, believing that a well-tempered body was the first step to a well-tempered mind and spirit, but if physical strength was all one had then they would be weak indeed.</p><p>Aidan had a sharp mind. When he spent his time watching the warriors in his army training, it was true enough that there was lust in his eyes and on his mind— but he did not allow that lust to get in the way of his tactical mind looking for ways to best take advantage of his army’s unique strengths.</p><p>Truthfully, the young man possessed a unique skill that even Duma found himself lacking: the ability to tame those who, by all rights, should have been untamable. Men who refused to be held to any code but their own twisted one would fall into line under Aidan’s watchful gaze. Kings whose power and vision led them to conquer continents and bring their own worlds to heel were simply one more soldier among many in Aidan’s forces.</p><p>And all of them bent to his will for nothing more than the temptations of a young, nubile body combined with a steel trap of a mind.</p><p>Duma considered himself above most machinations of mankind. He was a divine dragon— a god among men, and rightly worshipped by them. But if he were to deny having fallen into Aidan’s clutches just as the rest did, he would only be lying to himself.</p><p> </p><p>“Ah… Duma…!”</p><p>Aidan gasped and squirmed, but the ironclad grip Duma had on him with one arm around his midsection kept him from doing much more than wiggling helplessly in place.</p><p>Not that he intended to go far, if the way his cock dripped in Duma’s hand was an indication. Perhaps the stimulation was simply too much for his tired little whore.</p><p>He gave him a small moment of reprieve, not out of kindness but because it would be quite impossible for him to speak while his tongue was several inches deep in Aidan’s ass.</p><p>“Are you telling me you are already at your limit?” he growled, kneading his plush ass cheek in one hand for a moment before using his thumb to spread his entrance, shiny and slick with his split. “Surely an accomplished nymph like yourself can cum <em>once</em> more.”</p><p>“Pl-please… D-Duma… Four… Too many…!”</p><p>“Tch. Have more faith in yourself, my summoner.”</p><p>Duma rubbed Aidan’s spit-slick entrance with the pad of his thumb— not inserting it, simply rubbing the sensitive skin there, and yet it was enough to make him keen and thrash about like he was undergoing torture.</p><p>He nearly rolled his eyes at the <em>dramatics</em>.</p><p>“Once more,” Duma repeated. “Then I will let you go. You wish to please me, do you not? You wish to be <em>good</em>?”</p><p>Duma was quite aware of what he was doing; as soon as the words passed his lips, Aidan moaned and went slack, his body melting into the bed as he raised his hips to present himself to Duma.</p><p>Duma hummed in the back of his throat, pleased by the way a few simple words could instantly quell any rebellion or whining from his partner. Aidan was a wanton slut, to be sure— but he was oh so eager to please, if you simply knew how to give him what he wanted…</p><p>Well. Best to reward such eagerness while it was most effective. Duma leaned in and pressed his tongue against Aidan’s entrance, dragging it up almost teasingly before diving back in.</p><p>His cock was not the only thing about his anatomy that was far superior to a human’s; his longer tongue could reach far deeper into Aidan’s body than any human’s could ever hope to, allowing him to move about his soft walls and prod against that bundle of nerves inside of him with all the fidelity of a finger but with the added heat and wetness of a tongue.</p><p>“Dumaaaa…”</p><p>Aidan whined, his hips bucking. Was he bucking into the slow, gentle drag of Duma’s hand? Or was he trying to buck away from his probing tongue?</p><p>It did not matter. Duma would not let him escape, regardless.</p><p>When Aidan came, there was no wetness splashing over Duma’s knuckles; he had cum too many times in a row for his orgasm to be anything but dry. He could tell only by the way Aidan’s hot insides clenched around his tongue and the way his desperate pained whines turned into breathless gasps, his entire body given over into full body shudders that bordered on spasms.</p><p>As soon as Aidan had ridden out his fifth orgasm, Duma did as he had promised; he withdrew immediately, allowing Aidan the relief of collapsing to his bed.</p><p>Duma did not place much weight in the concept of beauty, but he could not deny that Aidan spread out on his bed, his own spend dried on his stomach, drool dripping from one corner of his mouth— eyes hazy and body shivering from the weakness in his muscles— was beautiful. Something any mortal artist would have given <em>anything </em>to paint.</p><p>Idly, Duma wondered if there <em>were</em> any talented artists among the Order of Heroes who could capture such a sight for him to be able to admit any time he wished— and whether he would be able to contain his jealousy for long enough to <em>allow</em> them to capture it in canvas and oils.</p><p> </p><p>“You should join them. Or, at the very least, try exercising <em>at all</em>.”</p><p>Aidan jumped when Duma’s hand came down on his shoulder, distracting him immediately from the way he was ogling the men (and some women) training in the Order of Heroes training grounds.</p><p>“C’mon, Duma.” As soon as he looked up at him, that worry melted from his face and he leaned into the touch. “I feel like we have this conversation at <em>least</em> once a week.”</p><p>“And we will continue having it until you take my advice to heart.”</p><p>“I’m not suited for the battlefield! That’s why I have big strong men like you to protect me, right?”</p><p>Aidan smiled at him— that little temptress’ smile that would send lesser men to their knees.</p><p>Not to say Duma was immune to his charms; he simply was not one to allow himself to be so easily distracted from his goal. That… Could wait.</p><p>“And can you be sure you will always have someone by your side to protect you?” Duma reached down to cup Aidan’s chin between his fingers, rubbing the pad of his thumb over his lips. “You are a valuable asset, my summoner. There is no doubt that one day an enemy will prove too strong or too cunning to be waylaid by the Askran army’s tactics. Taking you as a hostage or even killing you outright would strike a devastating blow against the Order of Heroes.”</p><p>Aidan was staring dumbly at him. He had a feeling his words had very little to do with that; more likely it was the way he continued to gently rub his thumb across his lower lip rhythmically, appreciating the soft but slightly chafed texture, no doubt from the way Aidan would chew on his lower lip when he was deep in thought…</p><p>“You cannot rely on others to protect you, no matter how staunch their loyalty may be. You must be able to protect yourself. Your strength is the only strength you can ever <em>truly</em> rely on.”</p><p>He dragged his lower lip down with his thumb, and Aidan leaned forward as though to take his thumb into his mouth, but Duma pulled away before he could claim the prize he had not yet earned.</p><p>“I am certain someone in this army will be able to find a way for you to defend yourself even with your… <em>Limited</em> skill set,” he said with a chuckle. “You should get to that, before your training time runs out.”</p><p>Though he turned and walked away, unable to see what face Aidan was making behind him, he still felt smugly satisfied at imagining the stupefied look on his face.</p><p> </p><p>“Duma… Duma…!”</p><p>Ah, those nails digging into his back… A sweet feeling he had come to relish during his short residence in Askr.</p><p>He no longer felt any shame in people seeing the violent red marks and deep purple bruises Aidan would leave on him after their coupling. For him to leave such marks on Aidan, it was only fair that he should be permitted to leave some in turn… Particularly when he worked so hard to prove himself worthy of such a thing.</p><p>Nor did he feel any shame in their choice of location. Usually Aidan would retreat with his conquest to his chambers— that usual flare of hot jealousy surged through him at the thought that he had seen him take many men there in his time— but for someone as needy and wanton as his summoner, such a feat could not always be managed.</p><p>Now, Duma had him pressed up against the cool stone of the wall in an alcove, a small dead end hallway branching from the main hall that led from the training arena to the barracks. Even then it was only at Aidan’s prompting that he had dragged him there rather than pressing him up against the wall in plain sight— he had gasped something about his sister’s group coming to use the arena next, and though Duma found such <em>human</em> sensibilities to be rather pointless, he had acquiesced.</p><p>Aidan’s back was against the wall, his legs hooked around Duma’s hips, his pants discarded carelessly alongside his hooded jacket on the floor but still half dressed, stripped only enough for Duma to have access to all of the places he needed to.</p><p>Similarly, only Duma’s chestplate, pauldrons, and cape had been removed— partly because having his lover injure himself on spikes during the act might have been arousing for some people, but certainly not for him, and partly because Aidan in his neediness always wished to dig his fingers into his shoulders and bite into his exposed flesh.</p><p>They had bothered with only the most rudimentary preparation, Duma fingering Aidan quick and dirty against the wall with the oil he always carried in his robe like the insatiable slut he was, and hoisted up like this and without being able to draw out the experience Duma could only fit half his cock into Aidan’s folded up body.</p><p>Still— there would be no complaint from him. It simply meant that later, when they both had time away from their duties, he would have to fuck the little whore <em>properly</em>.</p><p>Aidan was babbling strings of nonsense words, mostly his name and pleas for him not to stop or slow down— as though he had any intentions of doing <em>either</em>— and though he had asked Duma to pull him to the side so they might be more private, his melodious voice was so loud he was absolutely certain that the whole of the training hall… Nay, all of the <em>castle</em> must have been able to hear his whines and moans.</p><p>And that was fine by him. Duma <em>wanted</em> them to hear— wanted them to hear the way Aidan cried out his name in desperation and ecstasy, the way he begged him for more even though he knew he could not take it, the way he cried and made noises of pleasure that even the gods looked upon with envy.</p><p>He was one. He should know.</p><p>Duma, for his own, focused himself entirely on the act at hand; where he normally would gently mock the summoner for his wanton ways, or command him, now he simply grunted and sighed and made the noises that ripped their way from him whether he wished them to or not.</p><p>When voices approached their poorly concealed hiding place, Duma did not slow or falter. If anything, he sped up, punching even more desperate sounds out of Aidan until he was a whining, drooling mess incapable of caring about or even <em>noticing</em> the fact that people were passing by.</p><p>It wasn’t as though any harm would come to his reputation; all of his soldiers and the rest of Askr already knew exactly what kind of slut he was.</p><p>So much so, in fact, that even though Aidan was begging and pleading and whining like a bitch in heat, hardly anyone even bothered to look over at them. Was it out of courtesy, or propriety? For some, perhaps; others, Duma knew possessed no such inclinations, either because they were depraved creatures in spirit or because they, like him, saw no point in petty concerns like <em>shame</em> and <em>propriety</em>.</p><p>Those that did turn their attention in their direction did so not out of judgement, so far as he could tell, but curiosity— though he only spared them the shortest of glances, being far more absorbed in the writhing body trapped between his chest and the wall impaled on his cock.</p><p>The mad king of Nohr, who could feign something almost like lucidity if it suited his whim and who mocked his very kind with his poor imitation of dragon kind, looked at them with a darkened expression as he passed. Was that jealousy he saw flit across his face, in the brief moment where they locked eyes? If so, good; he <em>wanted</em> that vile man, who treated the summoner like his own personal plaything (despite Duma knowing full well that Aidan held the power, as he always did), to be jealous.</p><p>The warlord emperor of Valm was not so easily shaken; his appraising eye passed over them as though they were hardly worthy of his time. Though it pained Duma to admit, it made him angry; though he had no use for the approval of these mortal fools, that Aidan was so disposable to so many of his lovers made him seethe.</p><p>It was a good thing that the Order of Heroes maintained a strict and heavily enforced agreement of neutrality, or Duma would have happily slaughtered many of the bastards long ago.</p><p>Others passed too, who did not pay them any heed but who Duma recognized as faces familiar to Aidan’s bedchamber; the possessed Hoshidan princeling who Aidan and his sister fought over while their older brother enjoyed the company of his unaffected self, the cunning and sinister right hand to the emperor who was barely more than a child, the mad wyvern riding general they called Moonstone.</p><p>Duma felt something overtake him then, try as he might to ignore it; he dipped his head to sink his teeth into Aidan’s shoulders, biting hard enough that he quickly tasted the warm copper of blood flooding into his mouth.</p><p>“D-Duma…!”</p><p>Aidan cried out, and at nearly the same moment that Duma’s teeth sank into him, he tensed up and came across their chests. Duma hissed through his teeth as the sudden clench around his cock combined with the intoxicating taste of Aidan’s blood in his mouth and the trembling of his hands against his shoulders ripped his own orgasm from him very suddenly.</p><p>They remained there for a few moments, panting into each other’s skin— Duma normally did not feel over-exerted after their fucking, but this time had awoken something in him, and he felt exhausted down to his bones.</p><p>Aidan groaned as he pulled his softening cock out, letting it slowly retreat back into his body. The summoner still clung to him, and Duma did not lower him to the floor. Instead he backed away from the wall, still holding him up effortlessly as one might hold a particularly clingy child.</p><p>The metaphor was not entirely unapt, he supposed.</p><p>“Jeez, Duma…” Aidan whined into the crook of his neck. “Did you have to go and <em>bite</em> me? I’m bleeding everywhere…”</p><p>“I did not leave a deep wound,” Duma grumbled back. “You’ll most certainly live, whore. Though I suppose we should get you cleaned up, before you do something filthy and get it infected.”</p><p>“Aww… It almost sounds like you care. How sweet.”</p><p>Aidan laughed, but the way his fingers dug into Duma’s shoulders as though he was afraid he would drop him or let him go told another story entirely as he kneeled down to pick up Aidan’s discarded clothes off the ground.</p><p>(He had no intentions of letting him go long enough to redress him <em>properly</em>, but at the very least he could drape his robe over him to give him some semblance of modesty until they returned to Aidan’s quarters.)</p><p>“It would do neither of us any good to allow harm to befall you, Aidan.” Aidan’s breath stuttered at the sound of Duma saying his name, as it always did; as though the intimacy of someone <em>saying his name</em> was too much for him to bear. “You are my summoner, even if you are an insatiable slut. I have no intention of letting any harm come to you so long as it is within my power.”</p><p>“For a big powerful dragon god, you sure are a sap.” Aidan laughed again, but the way he shuddered and shivered against him proved, truly, that his body was far more truthful than his mouth.</p><p>Duma growled, but leaving his own armour behind (no one would be stupid enough to touch it while he was away), he carried Aidan towards his quarters to clean him up.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>